darthraidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Berrus
Name: Berrus Gender: Male Affiliation: Galactic Empire Berrus was a male captain in the service of the Galactic Empire in 0 BBY. He was dispatched by Emperor Palpatine to assist Starkiller—the Emperor's newest Sith apprentice—during a mission to search for the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO on the Outer Rim planet Tatooine. As Starkiller commenced his mission, Berrus contacted him at various times, offering the apprentice bits of advice on how to complete his mission. The apprentice ultimately completed his assignment—with little help from the captain—when he located the two droids in the city of Mos Eisley and placed a tracking device on the ship they escaped aboard. Biography In 0 BBY, Berrus was serving as a captain in the Galactic Empire. In that same year, Emperor Palpatine's Sith apprentice Starkiller—whom had taken up the mantle after killing the Emperor's former apprentice Darth Vader two years earlier—was assigned the task of locating the droids C-3PO and R2-D2, who had been charged by Rebel agents with the plans to the Empire's planet-destroying superweapon known as the Death Star I. Likewise, Berrus was tasked by the Emperor to assist Starkiller. Starkiller's search led him to the Outer Rim world Tatooine. When the droids could not be located, the Emperor instructed the apprentice to visit Jabba Desilijic Tiure at the Hutt's Tatooine palace and use the crime lord's spy network to locate the droids. As he began his journey, Starkiller was contacted by Captain Berrus via comlink. The captain informed Starkiller of his duty to offer assistance should the Sith apprentice require it. After the apprentice dealt with a group of Jawas, Berrus noted that an immobile sandcrawler was blocking the quickest path to Jabba's palace. Starkiller had no difficulty in removing the obstacle, Force-pushing it out of his way and down into the desert below. After reaching the palace and defeating several Gamorrean guards, Starkiller was permitted to come before Jabba. Though the Hutt claimed that his spies would be unable to find two droids out of the numerous ones on the world, his protocol droid blurted out that two droids matching the specifications of the two that Starkiller was searching for had been located in the city of Mos Eisley. Before Starkiller could do anything, Jabba pressed a control and watched as the apprentice dropped down into the rancor pit beneath his throne room. Starkiller fought his way past the rancor and additional guards before Berrus again contacted him. He suggested that a squadron of stormtroopers be dispatched to capture the droids in Mos Eisley, but Starkiller immediately dismissed the offer, preferring to handle the task himself. The Sith apprentice continued his escape from Jabba's palace, and as he neared a hangar bay containing Jabba's sail barge and desert skiffs, Berrus attempted to warn Starkiller that their communications were being jammed. However, only bits of his transmission came through, the rest being static. After killing bounty hunter Boba Fett, Starkiller escaped on a skiff to Mos Eisley, where he located the two droids escaping onboard the YT-1300 light freighter Millennium Falcon. The apprentice killed Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and placed a tracking device on the Falcon before the ship fled. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''The Ultimate Battle'' Category:Star Wars characters